


Unbalanced

by Dibleopard



Category: Sanders Sides, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Post-Video: Can LYING Be Good??, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), no mention of deciet, the others are mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibleopard/pseuds/Dibleopard
Summary: A small look at the aftermath.Things were off.





	Unbalanced

It was weird: the dynamic was off. There was an air of suspicion. They were unsure. He smiled, like always, but there was something ill-fitting about the mask when they flinched. Lies of any kind felt wrong, even if he couldn't help it. Hesitancy plagued his cooking, his joking, his jollity.  
  
He had been assured that nothing too bad had happened -- no one was hurt -- but the impact was visible even through his desperately rose-tinted glasses. They dimmed a bit. People were hurt, but not in the way he was always scared of. Flinching and stuttering and half-hid analyses showed wounds that could have been made long ago or perhaps only yesterday. He wasn't an expert.  
  
If anything could be said for Patton, it was that he tried. He tried to understand, he tried to reassure, he tried to help, but there was only so much he could do with the body that had scarred them in the first place. Tears behind closed doors didn't go unnoticed. Food and hugs were always waiting for opened doors and footsteps downstairs. That was his job. It didn't matter if his smiles felt more poisonous as they became more forced. It didn't matter if he regretted his own lies in light of previous events. None of it mattered. As long as he could get the dynamic back to a good place, he would be a good person, Kant be damned.


End file.
